Blind Hunger
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" -Blind Hunger This monster is first seen in Derrick ’s kitchen. It’s largely invisible to characters and Observers alike with the exception of its large toothy grin, unless Night Vision has been equipped. When visible, it has a large semi-transparent ghost-shaped form, with the same large bloody grin and smaller open grinning mouths in place of eyes. It has no visible limbs of any kind, but has a long prehensile blood-covered tongue with short, sharp teeth lining the side of it that it uses to attack. It’s worth noting its open mouth is larger than Lucia’s head . Biography This monster was in Derrick’s kitchen while he goes look for bullets for his newly acquired gun. It is later seen again in the same hallway the Derrick Puppeteer is in by Lucia when she goes down to search for more enemies to lure upstairs. Warned about its presence by Ira , she equips Night sight and leaves rather than potentially having to face two enemies at the same time. Reggie, Lucia and Ira go looking for it and find it in the Kitchen , but Lucia proves to be unable to fight against it due to her fear of ghosts and uses Shadow Veil to hide from it. Raziel shows up immediately after and easily dispatches Blind Hunger before leaving. Its soul is taken by Reggie . Its backstory has been revealed by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A: "Blind hunger long ago was an overweight child who had parents with poor values. They indulged his unhealthy eating habits all the way into his teen years, For his 13th birthday is mother baked him a chocolate cake and explicitly told him not to touch it until his birthday arrived the next day. He didn't listen and woke up in the middle of the night to sneak a piece. After eating a large portion he took a piece to his room upstairs. On his way up his mother came out to check on the cake. Startled, he quickly ran up the stairs chewing the cake and trips on the top step. He then fell right on his belly biting his tongue. He bit so hard, he severed a large portion of it off! He bled to death before medical assistance could arrive." Personality and Traits This monster doesn’t seem to be particularly aggressive when compared with the others seen at this point, since it didn’t attack Derrick even when he was alone and unarmed despite having had ample opportunity of doing so , and when facing Lucia it took its time laughing at her terror rather than attacking her immediately. He apparently has a sadistic personality, since it seemed to find the latter particularly amusing, it being the only time he makes a sound besides a odd growling noises . It also seems to only move only around the Kitchen and its immediate areas since it's never seen anywhere else in the house. Stats Trivia *According to Reggie, Its stats are considered lame , with the exception of its high dexterity. *While it’s teeth are normally visible , the darkness inherent to LOMAM makes it difficult to spot , tho Its hostility can be sensed . *It’s nicknamed ‘Ghosty teeth ’ by Reggie. *Considering it was found in the same hallway the Derrick Puppeteer was in, it may be invisible to other monsters, have been planning to attack it, waiting for it to weaken the characters to make a quick win or have been planning to cooperate with it in a possible fight . That the Derrick Puppeteer left on its own to go after Lucia seems to hint at all options but the last one being viable. Category:Monsters Category:Dead Monster Category:LOMAM hostile monster Category:LOMAM monster